A Way Back Into Love
by GleekAmber
Summary: Rachel Is Finally Playing The Role Of A Lifetime Aka Fannie Bryce On Broadway, Until She Stumbles Into A Familiar Face In The Form Of Finn Hudson, Along With An Unfamiliar Face, His 1 Yr Old Son Matt. Can They Create A Family Under Different Circumstance?


A way Back Into Love

The bright sun cascades through the dusty blinds following the way towards her face as if its her own personal waking up call. A small groan escapes her lips as she leans up and rubs the sleepy seeds from her eyes. Another day in the life of Rachel Berry. Such a tiresome task. She slips out of bed shuffling on her gold fluffy slippers as she walks to the empty kitchen, dishes still in the sink. She'd gotten in late the night before from one of her previous rehearsals. She'd always dreamed of what it would be like to star as none other than Fannie Bryce in the classic production of "Funny Girl" and now she can say that her dream had officially became reality.

Life was good at this precise moment and she couldnt have been happier. With a sudden skip in her step she pours herself a cup of coffee, something she'd become best friends with considering how late she had to stay up every night for rehearsals. They were a grueling side effect to greatness, but she was always on task and prepared for each and every move, lyric, and line that was thrown at her. She'd pined for the chance to be on broadway and show off her impeccable talent, and now she finally had her chance, and she definately wasnt going to let it go. With a quick shower and a smile on her face she dries off and rifles through her now unoragnized closet. "what to wear...what to wear" she'd thought to herself.

See today was not just a day of another grueling rehearsal, but today was the day she was meeting with one of the biggest director's in town. She'd gotten a phone call from her now new director informing her that he'd talked to some higher executives from their theater company and the director wished to talk to her about her future on the stage offering her an upcoming role in a new production that was taking place next year, and that they were considering her for the main role. It had left her speechless at the time. Yes speechless, something she'd never thought that would happen. She rummages through her pantsuits and decides to sport her black pencil skirt and a dark marroon button up top. She had to look professional for the very important meeting later on today, that and she kind of missed wearing skirts all the time. Now that she was constantly rehearsing she had to switch to sweatpants and old t-shirts she'd bought over the years.

As she adjusts her outfit making sure she looked perfect she slipped on her shortest pair of black heels strapping them on while quickly grabbing her book bag and her purse making her way for the door. A somewhat cool wind hits her face as soon as her heel's hit the pavement, making their way toward a Starbucks 2 blocks up. Rachel needed her coffee each morning as much as she needed her voice, it was completely nessesary. Shuffling her book bag on her shoulder she walks up to the register looking up at her choices as she orders herself a Tall venti latte with a pumpkin muffin for breakfast. Her and the warm people of this particular Starbucks had a good enough relationship that involved her being able to purchase her favorite holiday muffins year round. She plopped her change into the tip jar grabbing her coffee in one hand, her muffin in the other, fumbling over a bag in the middle of the walkway almost spilling her coffee...

He had woken up to the sound of his blaring alarm clock and the sound of his son's crying from the opposite room. Groaning to himself he gets up and walks towards the blue and green colored room covered in dinosaurs. He smiled lightly as he picked him up letting his head rest against his warm comforting shoulder rocking him gently in his arms trying to calm him down. Finn Hudson was now a single father living alone in NY. He'd thought about moving to a more homier part of town, but the prices were way to high for him to even afford. "shhh Matty boy its ok daddies here." he said softly to his one and only best friend. Matt looks up into his fathers eyes and smiles placing a kiss to his nose making him laugh heartily. "you were just cying to get me up so ill watch spongebob with you huh?" the little boy just nodded and tried to squirm out of his hands dropping gently to the floor, he ran after him making the noises of a rather terrifying monster playfully chasing him around the appt. Stopping behing the couch seeing him on the other side he picks him up in one fell swoop throwing him over his shoulders and laughing in victory. "looks like daddy got you again huh squirt?" he said with a little smirk. "dont worry daddy is just going to lock you in your tower for a few minutes and you can think about what you've done" he laughs as she sets him in his highchair walking to the pantry and pulling out some cherrios laying them across the tabletop, seeing Matt eat them one by one, he whined for daddy to come stand in front of him motioning him to open his mouth. He hasily obeys and crouches down to his level seeing him make a face as he tosses a cherrio at him aiming for his mouth, he missed the first time causing him to make another attempt. He throws it again and finn catches it chewing happily, he leans up and kisses his forehead "thanks buddy daddy was hungry" he ruffled his own hair as he walks to the cabinets and pours himself some cherrios adding just a spoonful of sugar. Something his mom had always taught him, it made the cherrio's somehow taste better. While shuffling to the fridge for some milk he pours it in and puts it away easing his way to the pantry once more to grab Matt's baby formula filling his dinosaur shaped bottle and handing it to him. He may be his child, but he was still a little more advanced than he was...well maybe he'd gotten it from his mother.

He'd met Annie a year and a half ago once he'd moved out of Lima, hoping to create a new life for himself. She was pretty, petite and blonde...something that he'd fallen for in the beginning. After everything that happened with Rachel he wanted to start things off fresh, fresh in new city. He asked her out thru a friend he'd made once he moved into his one bedroom appt. He had to do something to get him out of the funk that still occupied his mind, that funk that was a small crazy brunette he'd left back in Lima hoping to get her out of his system. After about a week or two they'd started dating,  
leaving him happier than ever. He finally had a girl who was sweet, innocent, and didnt have a best friend for him to cheat on. They'd been fine for the first few months until she started to change. Moving at an alarming rate, he'd offered her to move in with him considering that she was living with a roommate a few blocks down, so the move wasnt much of a hassle. He loved her, he wanted to form a future with her but something always interupted his thoughts. That something was none other than Miss Rachel Berry. She was like a little golden star that rested on his shoulder telling him that they belonged together and that someday they would meet again. He'd tried his best to shrug her off, unable to get sucked back into her powerful spell. Week's had passed and Annie had become more and more distant which indcluded endless nights of drinking and clubbing along the strip. He'd helped her countless times when she'd come home drunk and she felt the need to puke up everything she drank, enough to make a bartender to go out of business.

A few days later she'd woken up in a frisky mood crawling on top of him begging him to make love to her, he was a man after all and knowing that he'd only had sex with one person, one who shall not be named, he smiles and pushes her down on the bed making her giggle. Maybe about a week or two after that he'd come home walking to his bedroom after a long day of work seeing Annie in bed with another man. He didnt quite remember exactly how he had felt at that moment, but that moment had definately involved alot of anger and resentment. He'd yelled and screamed telling her and her new "boy toy"  
to get out of his appt and that they were through. This was the last straw, he couldnt handle anymore girls cheating on him. What did he do that was so wrong? Did he deserve to be stomped on by every girl that he loved? This wasnt fair, but when had life EVER been fair to Finn Hudson.

It had taken him weeks to cope with the fact that he was yet again single, broken, and alone in a place where he didnt belong. As he had laid in bed one cold gloomy afternoon he'd gotten a call from Annie, he resisted the urge to just throw the phone across the room in frustration but he simply picked it up gritting his teeth the whole time. "what do you want?' hed said in an angry tone, clearly not ready to talk to her again. Before he could force out another sarcastic remark she'd sputtered the words that he'd heard only once before "I-Im pregnant.." His heart sunk, his face turned pale, and he almost dropped the phone on the floor. He'd felt so confused and angry at the same time. How dare she call and just unload that kind of news on him, so soon after their breakup. A nagging feeling in his heart urged him to call her up and ask her if he could really possibly be the father, considering that she'd cheated on him so soon after they had made love that one sunny morning. He hesitantly calls her up and demands that she take a DNA test, proving who was the real father of this baby. Days later the test comes back in his favor, the child belonged to him. Part of him was angry and frustrated, while another part of him was a little excited to be called daddy. For the first time HE was the father of the baby, and that one blessed test proved it. He was going to be a father. A father to a child with a girl he no longer loved.

9 grueling months later, they were both sitting in a room, her laid down on the patient bed ready to go into labor. he'd been with her all the way dealing with the constant screaming and moans coming out of her until one moment where a small baby popped out from beneath her. He swears he had never been so amazed with the gift of childbirth before in his life. The last time he felt something this remotely close was when Quinn had her baby during Regionals a few years back. But this time, the baby was his. His child. His baby boy. Annie had looked up at him and smiled handing over the small creature bundled up in a blue blanket. He cradled his head softly beneath his arms staring into a pair of soft brown eyes. He wasnt the type of guy to get emotional, heck he'd never even cried. Well besides tnat one time in front of Mr. Shuester, but that was kept under wraps as far as he was concerned. He rocked the tiny being in his arms never feeling so much love for someone in his life, well wait that was a lie. The only other person he'd ever been just as in love with was a small, crazy, browned eyed girl. Someone he'd completely forgotten about, until now. When he realized that SHE wasnt the person sitting in the bed next to him, SHE wasnt the mother of his child. That day when they'd talked about having "jewish hat wearing" babies he thought that maybe someday that would be them, that they would be the ones to form a family. But reality always seems to bite you in the ass when you least expect it too, and then YOU have to deal with the scar.

A week after Annie had given birth, she had taken ill and rushed right to the hospital. He'd held matt in his arms as he rushed through the white doors that led them to the small waiting room. They both sat and anxiously waited to see if she was going to come out of this. A man in white walks into the now empty room seeing finn jolt up letting matt fall asleep in his arms holding his head on his shoulder. The doctor tells him that she had alot of alcohol still in her system letting the chemicals do their worst eating her away. The doctor rests his hand on his opposite shoulder and says those words you never want to hear "im sorry..." as the doctor walks away he slumps down into a nearby chair holding matt in his arms silently fighting back tears. He sat alone in that empty room letting the tears rush down his face trying SO hard to be strong, luckily no one was around to see him break down completely. He now not only lost the mother to his child, but now he had lost all faith in ever being happy again. With only one soft smile, Matt looked up at him reaching out his hand for his own, feeling his tears hit his cheek. A half smile spreads as he lets his baby boy wrap his tiny hands around his forefinger letting him hold it for awhile knowing they were both upset and grieving the loss of the person who'd not only brought them together, but the person who gave him someone to love.

It Was now present day and he was rifling thru his closet with little 1 year old matt was laying on his bed giggling as daddy struggled with choosing his outfit for the day. He decided on wearing dark jeans and his favorite blue & black t-shirt. Picking him up gently tickling him a little, addicted to hearing his laugh, he slips on his little shoes and sets him in his arms properly so he can watch as they walk "alright buddy are you ready? cuz daddy needs his coffee for the day" matt just giggles and claps his hands smiling. He would never grow tired of making his son smile everyday, it was something he'd always cherish. As they both make their way out the door, matt in one hand, his diaper bag in the other they make it to A Starbucks about 2-3 blocks away from his appt. They both arrive at the coffee shop and he walks up to ofer getting himself a venti frappachino with extra whipped cream. He licked his lips as he sat them both down, leaving the diapoer bag on the floor. suddenely before he leans up to take a drink of his coffee a small brunette stumble over his diaper bag, he grabs her holding her up hoping she wasnt hurt, his heart almost stops when he realizes who it is "rachel?...Rachel berry?"


End file.
